


Disclaimer: I Do Not Own The Characters...

by bornforwar_archivist, Tali_Sarah



Series: Disclaimer: I Do Not Own The Characters... [1]
Category: Xena: Warrior Princess
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-12-31
Updated: 2006-12-31
Packaged: 2020-03-13 16:59:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18945109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bornforwar_archivist/pseuds/bornforwar_archivist, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tali_Sarah/pseuds/Tali_Sarah
Summary: By TaliNo Comment...





	Disclaimer: I Do Not Own The Characters...

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Delenn, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Born For War](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Born_For_War), which closed in 2015. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in March 2016. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Born For War collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/bornforwar).
> 
> Disclaimer: Don't own them, wish I did, do not sue.

Rob Tapert looked around nervously.

"Look I'm sure we can settle this out of court." He smiled but quickly stopped with the looks he was receiving.

"What makes you think you have the right?" Ares God of War asked.

"Well.....um....thanks to me the Greek Gods are famous now."

"But you make us look totally stupid. Like Alexandra Tydings is sooo good at acting but like when she's Aphrodite Goddess of Love, you make her a bimbo." Dite cut in.

"Um.....I can explain. The people wanted to see a ditzy Goddess, it was Paul's idea to make the ditzy one Dite." Rob turned and pointed to Paul Robert Coyle.

"Hey! I had to. Rob said so. I needed the money, no job no money, no money no kneecaps."

"What about my hair?" Athena and Discord cried in unison.

"My character looks like a pigeon made a nest in it." Discord whined.

"Athena GREEK Goddess of Honorable War. Did you here the word Egyptian in there? I know I didn't. What did you do? Take the wig Lucy wore in Antony and Cleopatra and die it red?"

"Um.....that wasn't my department." Rob argued.

"Small budget cutbacks Rob? Spending the studios money on fishing accessories? You got the same actor to play my stupid cousin and myself." Strife pouted.

"I was portrayed as a complete moron. Talk about Xena whipped. Come on, you think I would forget to lock the bathroom door so Blondie could stroll in, I don't think so. What about the temple scene, so would have gone somewhere else." Ares stood up and towered over Rob.

"You've changed the actor that played me numerous times it's getting annoying." Zeus interrupted.

"Well you're dead now, no need to worry." Rob tried to make a joke.

"Look, if you don't want to see our lawyers in court you better agree to some terms." Apollo took charge.

Rob turned white.

"Fine, you win. What do you want?"

"Better hair." Athena and Discord answered.

"More me." Apollo added.

"Bring me back." Zeus stated.

"Me too. I'm sick of being dead." Strife sulked.

"Stop like making me such a ditz." Dite grabbed her Gucci bag.

"Xena and Ares finally getting together." Ares smiled.

 

The End


End file.
